Pizza Boy One Shot
by I-could-use-sum-damfrenchfries
Summary: Apollo said in Trails of Apollo that he had ordered pizza many times in the past. In PJO book 5 Percy said a long lost Pizza Boy came to the shores of Camp Half-blood. This is the tale of that poor Pizza Boy.


**Authors Note:**

 _This story takes place during Spring time after Nico had disappeared in the 3d book the Titan's Curse of the PJO series. In this story Percy and Grover stayed at Camp after Nico had run away that winter in hopes of teaming up with Annabeth to search for the missing son of Hades. They hadn't had any luck when this story happened._

 _There's the time frame my lovelies. Enjoy. :)_

Percy came running out of his cabin and over to his friends who stood on the shoreline of

Long Island Sound. Percy was grabbing his sword and uncapped it turning his magical pen into Riptide when he made it over to them.

"What's the big commotion? What's wrong? Is there a monster? Is anyone hurt?"

Percy asked concern written across his face and sea green eyes. Grover chewed his bottom lip.

"No. There's a mortal-" Annabeth got cut off.

"WHAT!? HOW? WHERE? Mortals aren't suppose to be able to cross the borders of camp." Percy said all too quickly.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain. Do you think I'd be standing here if I knew the answer to those questions?" Annabeth rubbed her temple, her stormy gray eyes full of annoyance. She pointed down the surf. "There."

Percy took one glance and started running toward the mortal, pushing his way through the crowd of Demigods to get down the beach.

The mortal was looking around puzzled. His bottom lip bit and his features scrunched up in confusion. Percy put his hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Hey, uh, what are you doin-" his words got caught in his throat when he saw the boy turn around. He had jet black hair with obsidian black eyes, his skin was a nice tan color.

Percy would of swore he was looking at Nico if he didn't notice this kid was at least 12 or 13.

"Doing here." Percy finished and tried not to show his sadness. He was really hoping that was Nico.

"Someone had ordered a Pizza. I've been getting a lot of phone calls wanting it to be delivered here. And every time I come I'm always told that I'm wrong and I should leave."

The future Nico lookalike said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah well, must be some prank. If you get any more phone calls saying to send a pizza here _don't_ because we didn't order it and someone's just messing with you." Percy smiled kindly and lead the really really lost pizza boy away.

Only to have another pizza delivery boy from another pizzeria come and try to deliver them some pizza.

 _A week later_

Apollo groaned and tossed his phone across the throne room.

Apollo's bottom lip stuck out, crossing his arms across his chest he went to his side leaning against one arm rest of the giant throne and having his legs hang off the other.

"Ahh. My Boy, what's wrong?" Zeus asked trying to stop the smile from spreading across his face from his son pouting and acting like a three year old.

"The mortals are mean! All I want is _one_ Pizza. And they can't deliver it to me." Apollo pouted more, like a sad mad puppy. Zeus rolled his eyes and sat down at his son's side a little smile at the corners of his lips. "Where have you asked them to send it to son?"

"Camp Halfblood. My sons and daughters and _suppose_ to toss the pizza in the fire as a sacrifice to my awesomeness . . . Stupid mortals and heroes. Never getting anything right." Apollo grumbled blowing a golden lock of hair out of his face.

Zeus nodded softly. "That they are sunny boy. That they are . . ."

 _That same day on the outskirts of New York . . ._

Percy groaned as he walked past the empty side of the beach where the crowd had stood the first time this had happened, it's happened nine times now and Percy had a feeling it wouldn't stop for a while now. _This is going to be a long Spring . . . Can't believe I'm thinking this but I think I want it to be summer already so I'll have to worry about dealing with an evil Titan Overlord and really REALLY lost Pizza Boys will be the last of my worries._

Percy smiled at the thought. He never once in his life thought he'd have to worry about

Pizza Guys trying to give him pizza before but the Fates seem to have a few tricks up their

ol' sleeves. Maybe he should enjoy having to deal with lost Pizza Boys because by Summer's time there may not be any pizza places left for their delivery guys to get lost . . . _Nah._

~~~ **The End** ~~~

 **Author's Notes:**

 _Zeus and Apollo calling the mortals and demigods dumb made me mad._

 _ **US DEMIGODS ARE NOT DUMB WE'RE A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!**_

 _ ***takes a deep breath***_ _I'm alright. *_ _ **smiles a little reassuringly***_ _Well at least now you guys know where all those Pizza Orders came from. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. I love reading your guys's comments. They make my day really. Thank you my lovelies for taking time out of your day to read my story. Hope I could make you SMILE. :D_

 _All my love ~Katie :)_


End file.
